


Today Was A Fairytale

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Painting, Picnics, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunsets, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: It’s Valentines’ Day on Etheria. Every princess has a different way of celebrating.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Today Was A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot Entrapdak was a thing until I was almost finished with this, and since I don’t really like them, I didn’t include them. They probably just experimented all day or something.

_ Perfuma & Scorpia _

Perfuma woke up on the morning of February 14th to find her partner missing from bed. She blinked a few times and sat up, confused. She looked around the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Slowly, she stretched and climbed out of bed, pulling up the covers and smoothing out the sheets before she slid on her slippers and made her way out to the balcony. She pushed the flowering vines aside and stepped out onto the desk. A nice breeze blew through her long hair and cooled her face. She looked out over Plumeria. Everything was green and flourishing. All thanks to She-Ra.

Eighth months. It was hard to believe it had already been eight months since the end of the war. Perfuma took a deep breath before she noticed the mug sitting on the white table.

She carefully picked it up and discovered that it was her favorite tea. She drank it almost every morning while doing her ritual. A pink lily floated on top of the tea. She looked down at the note.

_ I thought I’d make your tea for you this morning! _ _   
_ _ Come see me in the kitchen when you’re ready _

_ \- Scorpia _

Perfuma smiled. Scorpia’s message was punctuated with a smiley face. It was so Scorpia it warmed Perfuma’s heart. She pocketed the note and took a drink of her tea while she looked out at the kingdom.    
Scorpia might be better at making it than she was, Perfuma thought.

After she felt ready for the day, she slipped back into her bedroom and changed into day clothes. She then padded down to the kitchen and was greeted by the scent of pancakes, fresh fruit, and flowers. 

“What’s all this?” she asked as she came into the kitchen and found a large spread of breakfast foods laid out before her.

“It’s Valentines’ Day! I thought I would do something special for you, so I made breakfast.” Scorpia grinned, clearly very proud of herself.

“It looks lovely!” Perfuma exclaimed. “Let’s sit.”

The two sat at the table Scorpia had set. A tall plate of pancakes sat in the center and small bowls of all of Perfuma’s favorite fruits circled around it. A vase of flowers also sat on the table next to a pitcher of juice and a cup of syrup. 

Perfuma served herself, taking three pancakes and covering them in fruit. She carefully cut into the stack and then took a bite.

“Wow, this is amazing!” she said around a mouthful of food. Scorpia smiled.

“You like it?”

Perfuma nodded rapidly.

“I love it. Happy Valentines Day.” Perfuma reached across the table, a yellow flower appearing in her hand. She gently tucked it behind Scorpia’s ear.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

_ Catra and Adora _

“Come on, Catra, it’s time to get up.”

Catra groaned and pulled her blankets up over her head. Adora shook her shoulder. She leaned down and kissed her ear, causing it to flick away from her.

“I know you tired, but you gotta get up.” Adora pulled Catra into her arms.

“Why?” Catra mumbled, burying her head into Adora’s shoulder.

“It’s a surprise. Come on, let’s get dressed.” 

Adora ended up having to literally drag Catra from the bed. She dumped her onto the rug, where Catra curled up into a ball.

“Catraaaa,” Adora moaned. She disappeared into the closet and when she returned, Catra was still on the floor. She grabbed one of her t-shirts and dropped it on Catra’s head. “You gotta get up, baby.”

“Why?” Catra asked again. She grabbed onto the shirt and covered her face with it. 

“I’ll tell you when you get up. It’s almost lunchtime.”

“It’s not my fault you made me stay up so late.”

“I didn’t make you stay up. You’re the one who wanted to stay up purely so I could pet you.” Adora crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at Catra’s unmoving form. Slowly, very slowly, Catra pulled herself up off the ground. She immediately fell into Adora.

“Carry me.”

Adora smiled and rubbed her back.

“You have to get dressed first.”

Catra’s response was to pull off the tank top she had slept in and slide into the shirt Adora had thrown at her one-handed. She then cuddled back into Adora standing up.

“Pants?” Adora asked.

“Pants are for losers,” Catra mumbled. Adora laughed at that and pressed a kiss to the top of her messy hair.

“Put on something nice for me, I have to go prepare something.”

Catra eyed her warily as she stepped away.

“Whatever.”

She then disappeared into the closet. Adora rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully before skipping out of the bedroom and down to the kitchens.

…

Catra and Adora flew through the air on Swift Wind. A picnic basket was held in his mouth, so he thankfully couldn’t talk. Catra hugged Adora’s waist and pressed her cheek against her back, enjoying the calm sights of Etheria while they rode to wherever it was Adora was taking her. Soon they landed in a clearing on the south end of the Whispering Woods. 

“What is this place?” Catra asked as Adora helped her down off the horse.

“Our picnic spot,” Adora answered. Catra cracked a smile. The clearing was decoded with red and pink hearts, white fairy lights, and flower petals on the ground. Adora took Catra’s hand and led her to the center where a checkered picnic blanket was laid out.

Adora spread out their lunch. It consisted of all their favorite foods. Catra looked into the picnic basket and pulled out the last item. It was a box and when she opened it she was greeted by an array of both vanilla and chocolate cupcakes covered in white icing and little red and pink heart-shaped confetti.

“What the occasion?” Catra asked as she picked one up. She carefully pulled away the lining and took a bite. “Hey, these aren’t that bad!”

“Glimmer says today is Valentines' Day. It’s a holiday for couples to celebrate being in love. So I wanted to do something special for you.”   
Catra froze and stared intently at her half-eaten cupcake. A bright blush spread out across her cheeks.

“That’s, like, ridiculously cheesy.”   
Adora smiled and leaned over. She kissed Catra’s cheek.

“Yeah, well, you deserve it.”

Catra smiled for a moment before smashing the rest of the cupcake against Adora’s lips. Adora laughed as her mouth and chin were covered in sweet icing. Both girls giggled.

“Hey, rude, I worked hard to make those!”

“Shouldn’t a chef taste all their creations?” Catra asked, playfully mocking. Adora grinned. She licked away most of the frosting.

“Did I get it all?” she asked. She knew she hadn’t, she could still feel the icing and a sprinkle on her bottom lip.

Catra surged forward and kissed Adora passionately. Adora smiled into the kiss.

“Is it gone now?” Adora asked when they pulled away breathless.

“Not quite.”

Catra and Adora’s lips met again and Catra knew there was nowhere else she would rather be.

_ Spinnerella and Netossa _

Spinnerella sat at her vanity, brushing through her hair with a comb. She heard the bedroom door open and close behind her as Netossa entered.

“Afternoon, Darling,” she greeted.

Netossa didn’t say anything. Instead, she came up behind Spinnerella and wrapped her arms around her waist, bending down to rest her head on her shoulder and look at her in the mirror. She kissed the side of her face.

“Happy Valentines Day.”

Spinnerella smiled.

“Happy Valentines Day.” She turned her head so she could gently kiss her wife’s lips. “Where have you been all morning?” she asked when they pulled away.

“Frosta and I went shopping,” she said simply. “And I got you this.” She pulled a bag out from behind her back and set it down on the vanity’s table.

“Oh?” Spinnerella opened the bag and set aside the tissue paper. She carefully removed a box and pulled away the ribbon.

Inside was a beautiful bracelet that looked like it had been made from intricately woven netting.

“There’s no way you bought this,” Spinnerella said, gasping. She lifted it and slid it onto her wrist, holding it up to watch it sparkle in the light. It had a soft blue tint to it.

“You’re right, I made it.  _ This  _ is what I bought with Frosta.” Netossa reached into the bag and pulled out a bar of Spinnerella’s favorite chocolate and a box of gummy candy. 

Spinnerella smiled. Even after all these years Netossa never failed to impress. She grabbed her arm and pulled Netossa into her lap. She then reached into the drawer on the top of the vanity’s shelves.

“I got you this. It’s not as nice as this bracelet, but I hope you like it.”

It was a simple white envelope with a purple wax seal of a heart holding it closed. “When did you get into wax sealing?” Netossa asked as she gently pried it open.

“Mermista helped. Apparently, she’s really into stationary stuff.” Netossa raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m serious! That kid is a total nerd!” Spinnerella defended. 

“Oh, I believe that. That much was obvious when she ruined our date night with her little investigation.”

Spinnerella laughed. “I don’t think I was totally ruined.” She absent-mindedly played with a lock of Netossa’s hair.

“Definitely not.” Netossa smirked.

Finally getting into the envelope, Netossa pulled out the paper inside. It was a slightly crumped rectangle piece of paper folded in half. It was a soft pink color. Netossa opened it and found that it was a letter.

As she read through it, she realized what it was. She smiled.

“Do you know what that is?” Spinnerella asked. Netossa nodded.

“Of course! How could I forget what the first love letter I ever wrote to you looked like? Stars, my handwriting was atrocious.” She glanced at the date on the bottom of the page. “Wow, we are old.”

They both laughed. Netossa curled up in Spinnerella’s arms, the letter held close to her chest.

“This is our 17th Valentines' Day together,” Spinnerella told her.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Netossa smiled.

“I love you, Spinny.”

“I love you too, Darling.”

_ Glimmer and Bow _

“Bow, what are you doing?” Glimmer asked as Bow dragged her out to a balcony on the third floor of Bright Moon’s castle.

“This!” Bow exclaimed, pulling her onto it. Two easels, canvases, and trays of paint had been set up.

“Painting?” Glimmer asked.

“Yes! Today has been great, and I thought it would be fun to end it by painting the sunset, that way we can remember our first Valentines' Day together,” Bow explained. Glimmer smiled.

“That’s a great idea.”

Bow pulled out two painter’s aprons. Glimmer laughed.

“Catra said that these would be useful,” he said as he handed her one. 

“Catra helped you with this?”

“Yeah, she’s actually a really great artist. She lent me these paints, so don’t mess them up.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “I’ll be really careful then.”

“Oh, look! The sun is starting to set!” Bow pointed at the sky as Glimmer finished tying on her smock.

“I guess we better get to painting.”

Bow and Glimmer stood at their respective easels, carefully painting what they saw on the sky in front of them. Their canvases were soon painted with a fade of pink, purple, orange, yellow, and blue.

Glimmer took a step back to admire her work. She hummed.

“It feels like it’s missing something.” She looked over at Bow who was diligently painting the tree line. She looked down at her palette and noticed the gold paint which was must shiner than the rest. She dipped her paintbrush into it and then back to painting.

Bow was very concentrated, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth slightly as he painted. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Glimmer’s canvas.

“Woah,” he said. Glimmer smiled and finished the section she was painting.

Instead of just doing black trees like Bow, Glimmer had blended gold and a dark pink together beautiful to create a gradient over them.

“You like?” she asked. Bow nodded rapidly.

“It’s beautiful!”

“It’s still missing something.” Glimmer studied her painting. After a second, she got an idea. She set down her paintbrush and a handful of sparkles appeared in her left hand. She gently threw them at the canvas. Seconds later, the painting glittered and sparkled in the light.

“That’s so smart, do mine please!” Bow turned his canvas towards Glimmer slightly. She smirked and blasted it with glitter the same way. This time there were more purple than pink.

“I think we did a pretty good job if I say so myself. And I do,” Glimmer said, admiring their work.

“They’re almost as pretty as you are.” Bow said. Glimmer blushed.

“Cheeseball,” she muttered.

“You love it,” Bow said. Glimmer smiled.

“Yeah, I do.”

_ Mermista and Sea Hawk _

Mermista closed the door behind her after a long day of work. Even on Valentines' Day, princess duties and rebuilding her kingdom didn’t halt.

The worst part was that Sea Hawk had been gone. On the one day that was practically  _ made for him _ ! Getting to spoil his girlfriend and give her endless affection all day and to have her visibly enjoy it? That was the closest it got to heaven for Sea Hawk. And Mermista was actually willing to not be her usual sarcastic self for one day! But of course, he was off on some last-minute quest with some old pirate friends of his, meaning Mermista was all alone.

It wasn’t like it was anything new, but she still wished he was there. She sighed and walked over to her bed, barely stepping out of her shoes before she collapsed onto it.

She laid back on her pillow. She stared at the ceiling, realizing just how much as an important figure in her life Sea Hawk had become since the end of the war.

Mermista was close to sleep after half an hour of laying there when the door opened again. It was almost 10pm. Mermista jerked and sat up.

“Mermista, calm down, it’s just me!” Sea Hawk cried as she splashed him with a cup of water.

“Sea Hawk?!”

“Uh, yeah. I was gonna surprise you by coming back early, but I guess you aren’t very into that idea.” He shook his arm to try to get the water off.

“I’m so sorry!” Mermista used her powers to dry him off and place the water back in the cup. She jumped up off the bed and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

“Are you okay? You’re not normally this…”

“Touchy-feely? Yeah, well enjoy it. I missed you today.” Mermista finished for him. She dragged him over to her bed, even if it was definitely their bed at this point.

Sea Hawk gently pulled her into him, hugging her close. She laid her head on his chest. His hand moved through her hair and undid her braid.

“I missed you too, Dearest.” Mermista smiled and turned her head to hide her face in the collar of his shirt. Sea Hawk stroked her hair and rubbed her side as she laid on him. “I got you something.” Sea Hawk said after a few minutes.

Mermista lifted her head as Sea Hawk shifted slightly to reach into his pocket.

“Close your eyes,” he told her. Mermista obeyed, shutting her eyes with a smile. She held out her hand. She felt something relatively large being pressed into her palm. Sea Hawk kissed her forehead softly before speaking. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Mermista gasped as she saw what he had given her.

“How would you feel if I told you this was the reason I left? I found a girl up in Snows willing to sell it to me, and I just couldn’t pass on the opportunity. I hope you like it,” Sea Hawk rambled nervously.

“I love it! You actually listen when I talk about my stupid interests.” Mermista pressed the book to her chest. It was a Mer-Mysteries filed guide she had been trying to get for almost three years now but had never been able to find one in good condition.

“Of course I listen, Misty. Your interests aren’t stupid, not to me.” Sea Hawk lifted her chin as she looked at him and gently pulled her face closer. She closed the gap between them, falling into his embrace again as they kissed. Mermista was teary-eyed when they pulled away. Sea Hawk’s brow furrowed. “Don’t cry, Dearest. What’s wrong?” He cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek.

“I-I guess I just didn’t realize how much you mean to me. You- you’re so amazing, and I love you. All of the shanties, nicknames, everything I groan and roll my eyes at, I love all of you.” Mermista hung her head and tucked her face back into the crook of his neck. 

Sea Hawk smiled. He carefully pried the book from her hands and set it on the bedside table. “I love you too, Dearest. I always will, and I’ll be here as long as you want me around.”

Mermista smiled. “I’m always gonna want you around.” She moved so she could press her forehead against his. Their noses touched and she pecked his lips which quickly turned into full and soft kisses.

Just having him there with her was the best present Mermista ever could have asked for that Valentines' Day.


End file.
